Take It
by roseusvortex
Summary: What did loud thunder and mere tricks have in common anyway?


**I think I have lost touch with the Thor universe. Apologies if this is... out of character? Written poorly?  
**

 **Please review? ;) Tell me how it is.  
**

* * *

Thor is loud, strong, and loyal.

He is quiet, rather thin, and cunning.

There many more, and from looking at a few of the several strong differences between him and his brother, Loki can't help but think that he sees, he _knows_ , which one of them will always be the single outcast in a race of strong warrior gods, and who will be the one with fame and glory.

It happens to him a couple times throughout his childhood, the several moments when he realizes how true that must be.

One time is when his father, Odin, takes hold of their hands and tells them that both were born for the throne, but only one of them will rise to be king.

It is unspoken, muddled by several other words, and Loki thinks he is the only who hears it.

One day, one of them will rule, while the other is casted aside from the glory. The lesser one.

It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and he pushes it to the back of his mind and focuses on exchanging excited glances with his brother.

At that moment, it seems like nothing will be pushed between him and Thor. They were equals. They would always be equals.

oOo

Only when they start training, does Loki realize how separated they will be in the future.

"Mother is teaching you magic?"

Loki looks up at his brother, who is staring at him in confusion and disapointment.

He had asked for magic lessons from his mother a few weeks after he started training with Thor and his friends. The waste of movement, the loud conversations, the violent attacks, it was too... idiotic.

"Yes, since I don't do well with dueling nor with...punching, I figured I could actually train in something enjoyable...and Mother has offered to teach me before."

"To do magic?" Thor asked, sounding wary. Many had lost themselves into magic before, it was challenging and sometimes rare to find someone who was powerful and actually knew what they were doing.

"Yes. Magic, Thor. Magic." Loki felt the uncontrollable urge to roll his eyes.

"You won't be training with me anymore?"

Loki felt a tad bit of guilt twist in his heart before he answered again, "No. We can still practice together on days in which we are free, no?"

Suddenly Thor's eyes brightened up and he laughed, "Yes! That would be excellent."

Loki just continued to read his book, a frown growing on his face.

Their interests are getting more and more scarce by the years.

oOo

Loki stifled a sigh as Sif threw, yet another, glare in his direction, where he was busy showing Fandrall how to shoot knives.

Throughout the entire day that is all she had done. Glared at him. Mocked him. Carried along with insults.

Thor doesn't even notice, he is caught up in his dueling with another one of his 'friends'.

Loki can't help in running his finger down the sharp edge of the knife he picks up next.

He wants to throw one at her...

Just a twist of his wrist and it could fly over her head, missing her by inches. Her face would be-

"Loki?"

He finds himself staring into Fandrall's light colored eyes, quite shaken by the dark path his thoughts had taken. He freezes when he catches his reflection on the knife and automatically drops it.

It makes a soft thud sound against the grass.

"Are you ok, Loki?"

He nods quickly, not trusting himself to speak yet.

Fandrall just nods back before inching away slowly, clearly unsure if it was wise to stick around to see more of Loki's knife maneuvers. "I should check on Thor..?"

There is a rush of annoyance that passes through Loki at the mention of his brother, and he replies sharper than originally intended, "Then go."

Fandrall walks away, rather quickly to where Sif and the others are laughing and complimenting Thor on his dueling.

While Loki is left alone in the corner of the grounds, staring at his hand that held the knife.

He could've sworn that he had seen a hint of blue on his skin and a flash of red in his reflection.

That wasn't normal.

oOo

Years later and he is honored with a title as prince; God of Mischief. A Trickster.

He smirks, dark green eyes dancing with glee, because it is _perfect_.

Then his brother is honored with his title; God of Thunder.

His smile drops a tad, and bitterness glints briefly in his eyes. The applause from the crowds is louder for Thor than it was for him.

Loki feels unsettled.

But, he tells himself that Thor merely got a title from nature, something loud and unexpectant, while he got something far more cunning, and far more useful.

His mood doesn't improve until later that night during the celebrations, when he twists his wrist slightly behind him, while talking with his brother.

The smirk on his face grows slightly more twisted as he listens in enjoyment at the sounds of dishes crashing, the servant's yells, and the screams of the women behind him.

Honestly, one would think they had never seen a snake before.

Thor laughs, "Practicing out your new title, my brother? It really does fit you."

He hides a frown, deciding to just nod in agreement with his brother, with a small smirk.

Thor hadn't realized how different they were yet.

What did loud thunder and mere tricks have in common anyway?

o0o

There. It is finally happening.

He feels...dull.

Like he didn't see his father shows his disappintment, like he didn't create this entire plan, it never fell and broke into pieces.

Thor is there, holding onto the staff that is the single string from him going away forever.

Well, forever for them. It would be over in a single moment for him.

Loki just barely notices that Thor is yelling at him, telling him to not let go, he is yelling his name...

There is a flash of anger that passes through him, and he feels angry, very angry.

What right did he have?

Thor wasn't his brother, he never was. Yet after all these years, he, Loki, had always looked for some slight, desperate resemblance to show that they were siblings. Ever since they were children, he knew one of them would be the outcast, though he had hoped desperately that it wouldn't be him.

...and his hand slips.

Thor is yelling, but Loki wants to sneer at him one last time, to tell him to take it; all the fame and glory, because isn't that what Thor always wants? Fame and glory.

For a minute as he is fading away, he just wants to snap angrily at Thor for being someone he never was nor could be ever again.

 _A brother._


End file.
